Willow's Story
by Abby Kellogg
Summary: Willow has always thought that she was a perfectly normal human teenager. Well, that was before. Before her parents had a 'slip of the tongue'. Now she is bound on a trip of self discovery. It's set in Harry's 7th Year and Ginny's 6th Year.
1. Prologue

Willow's Story  
  
Prologue  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control, I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing everywhere I go  
All out of my control, I'm a mobile.  
-Mobile by Avril Lavigne  
  
She was running. Running away from her life. Well what was left of it anyway. Her eyes were full of tears. She had honestly thought that it could have worked out. But she had been wrong. She knew now how daft she had been. It had never been love with him; it had been lust. Nothing more, nothing less. She could hardly believe how blind she had been. She was running like a mad woman. She was out of control. She could not have stopped even if she wanted to. It was getting dark. Still she ran on. A little girl saw her cloaked form pass by her window like a shadow. It was midnight when she reached a forest. She stumbled over a root and fell. Her richly embroidered cloak was covered in mud. She lay there for a long time. She didn't know how long. It was well into the morning when she decided to test her legs. Her ankle was twisted in a weird way. She could no longer put her weight on it. She lay down in frustration. Her hand went unconsciously to her swelling stomach. She was worried. The baby might not have survived the fall. Someone was coming; she could feel the vibrations of the earth. It was a woman holding a little girl's hand. "See Ma, I was right, I did see a lady go by the window." The woman kneeled next to her; her face was round and kind looking. "Are you alright Ma'am? Of course you aren't, silly me. Well, we'd better get you into the house shouldn't we? Be girl Ginny and help me carry her into the house," the woman smiled at her, "I'm afraid it will be rather crowded inside the house, by the way I'm Molly Weasley." She smiled weakly, "Pleased to met you Molly, I'm Lucinda." They had now reached the house. It was as if it was held up by magic. It twisted in many different directions. "The boys have all gone to see their Grandma. It's a real blessing. Ginny and I are having the time of our lives. Now I imagine that you would love to have some rest. Afterwards you may tell me about why you are here." Molly led Lucinda up to a room. It was painted in blue and the bed was covered with a simple azure bedspread. Lucinda went straight to the bed and lay down. Molly bustled to the window and closed the curtains. She turned to Lucinda, "Sleep tight sweetie. Remember the baby needs you to be strong." Lucinda's eyes snapped open, "How do you know that. I'm.going to have a.a baby?" Molly laughed, "Oh, when you have had seven children, two of which are twins, you do start to recognize the signs.Go to sleep, you're safe here from whatever you were running before." Molly closed the door after herself. Lucinda heard her go down the stairs. Lucinda felt completely safe for the first time in her life. She went to sleep. Her sleep was peaceful and dreamless.  
Lucinda woke up to a contraction in her gut. She cried out in pain. She heard footsteps in the corridor. The door swung open, Molly ran in. She went to Lucinda's side at once. " It must be the baby. I think it's coming."  
Lucinda cried out in continuous pain for a few hours, then the baby decided to take its first breath of air and finally its head peaked out of Lucinda's womb. Molly helped the baby make the rest of its journey into the world. Lucinda took one look at the baby in Molly's hands and said, "Her name is Willow. It's the only name I can give her, if she had been a boy I could have named her otherwise." She looked at Molly, "Molly, I'm going to die soon. It is the ways of my people. Please just promise me one thing. Please find another home for Willow. Not yours mind, I wouldn't want to burden you any more than you are. Oh, yes, thank you, and tell Willow that I love her."  
Lucinda died in the only place she had ever felt safe.  
As for Willow, well her life went on. She was given to a Muggle family, the Marsdens.  
  
A/N: Well there it is folks I hope you liked it. If you wish to be a beta reader for the rest of the story please tell me that in your review. Thanks again for reading. Luv ya all, Abby Kellogg 


	2. Chapter 1

Willow's Story  
Chapter 1  
  
"Que la verité blesse."  
-A French Folk saying  
"Only the truth hurts"  
  
Thirteen-year-old Willow Marsden swung her heavy school bag onto her shoulder, rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother looked up from her breakfast, "Good Morning sweetheart! You're late again." "I know Mum, I know." She picked up a slice of toast and rushed out the door. "See you later Mum!"  
Willow lived in a small village called Ottery St Catchpole and she went to school in the local school. Willow ran down the road, her long chestnut hair streaming like a banner behind her. She heard the school bell ring just as she burst through the school gates. She crossed her fingers as she knocked on the Math room door. Mr. Vencor, the Math teacher opened the door. "Late again Miss Marsden?" Her emerald eyes went to the floor in submission, "I'm eternally sorry, Mr. Vencor, it will not happen again." "I hope so, Miss Marsden." She went meekly to her place next to her best friend Ella Casherman. "As I was saying."  
At the end of the day Ella and Willow walked out of the school, Ella was lecturing Willow about tardiness, "Willow, this really has to stop. It's the tenth time this month that you were late for class! What the hell is wrong with you? Old Vencor isn't going to be as nice next time." Willow nodded as if she would do something about it, but the truth was that she didn't know what was happening to her. Every night she would wait until her parents had said goodnight and gone to bed, then she would get out of her bed, go down stairs and into the garden. She didn't know why. It was almost like an instinct. Then she would sit on 'her' boulder and watch the house for the rest of the night. At about four in the morning she would go back to bed. After she went to sleep she was always haunted by a strange dream. Dreams of a pregnant woman running, then the woman would have the baby. A baby called Willow. Then the woman would die. Every night she had the same dream. Willow and Ella said goodbye as they reached a fork in the road. Willow climbed the hill. Her legs were aching. She reached the house. She heard voices inside. It was her mother and someone else. "You must tell her! She is old enough to know that she isn't your real baby!" "No! I'll never tell her!" "So you want her to believe lies?" "Look I don't care if you think that I should tell her that I adopted her, it makes absolutely no difference to me because I love her like if she were my biological child. But right now we should just stop because she is due back from school and I certainly don't want her to find out this way." Willow could take no more; she burst into the house. "Mum, what does this mean? Who is not your real daughter?" Her mother clutched at her heart. "Oh My God!" The man looked at her. "Good afternoon Willow. I am Mr. Mindy. What your mother meant to say was that you are not her 'real' daughter. I am aware that this will be a bit of a shock." He got no further. Willow had run off. She ran like if there was no tomorrow. She had to get away. She was running up the hill in back of her house. She ran through the forest. Her clothes were ripping into pieces; she didn't care. She was running with her feet hardly touching the ground. Her long dark hair streaming after her. She stopped at the edge of a pool of water; she bent down to drink. She froze at what she saw reflected there. Her hair was blacker than a black hole, her skin was as white as ivory, her eyes were amber and she had. wings and her ears were long and pointy at the ends. She looked exactly like a creature in her father's book "Ye Olde Faerie Creatures". She looked in amazement at her refection for a long time.  
Suddenly she looked up startled out of her reverie by an inhuman laugh. Soon, she heard the sound of many feet coming closer and closer to her hiding place. She jumped up and fled to a tree and tried to melt into the wood of the trunk. To her amazement she felt herself blend into the bark of the tree. A man's arm made a place in the branches and hundreds of hounds burst through the gap. "Look well, my sweets. We don't want anything to be here tonight for The Grand Meeting. After all Master would be very angry with us. Yes he would. And we don't want Master to be angry with us now do we?"  
The hounds were looking around the pool, sniffing where Willow had been. They followed her trail up to the tree. Willow was scared stiff. She was afraid that these hounds would find her. They were sniffing at the tree trunk getting closer and closer to where she was. One of their paws brushed her nose. She felt nothing. The hounds gave up. They went back to their master. He led them out of the clearing. Willow decided to wait in the clearing. She was going to wait for the meeting, she wanted to find out what was so important and who this "Master" was.  
  
A/N:OK there it is. I hope you liked it. Thanks to everybody for reviewing the prologue, especially: Boom Diddy (Thanks for proposing for Beta-Reader but how can I contact you?), Lumchan (Thanks. Actually about the woman running, well lets just say that Lucinda isn't like you or me. When she says, "It's my people's way." there is the evidence), Liz R. (I'm sure that some people like your story. What is it called?), Pottercrazy1 (Well, I didn't forget a word, my Grandmother used to tell me that before she forgot who I am.My pen name's origin is a long story.Anyway thanks for your encouraging words), hedwigstheme (Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.), ChampDX (Thank you!! Thank you!!! Thanks for your really kind and encouraging words. I hope that you found that this chapter was as good as the prologue.), Pheonixx (Thanks for the very kind comments), Dorado (Of course MORE!!), sofiechick, Mika Weasley, Emily Dunlevay, lyra t. (I'm glad you liked it). There's more coming soon! Next Chapter: _Willow sees the meeting. _Willow meets some new characters. _Willow finds out part of her identity. Ta-Ta for now, Abby 


End file.
